When Flames Collide
by Roses Of Yuushi
Summary: Flare was certain... She would have her beautiful beast, her prince clad in flames and passion. Who would've thought that a dragon; a legendary force synonymous with destruction and death, could be the gentle light to guide a soul from the dark?


**When Flames Collide**

**Natsu Dragneel X Flare Corona**

Summary: Flare was certain... She would have her beautiful beast, her prince clad in flames and passion. Who would've thought that a dragon; a legendary force synonymous with destruction and death, could be the gentle light to guide a soul from the dark?

Disclaimer: This is nuffsaid

"Speech"  
"Thought"  
Emphasis  
"**Non Human Entity/Transformed Human**"

**Chapter 1: Victories Venom**

All she had ever known was conflict. Her skin was a living testament to this truth. Scars crisscrossed her flesh, weaving together in random patterns across her palor. These badges were hard earned, a physical history of her path to empowerment.

For the entirety of her existence, Flare had struggled to etch out her own niche. She had been abandoned at birth, and ever since had floated from home to home via the governments attempts to find a place for her. Her life was a tapestry of injuries that had meshed into her fragile sense of identity.

Joining Raven Tail had been the only thing that had made Flare feel as if she was finally someone important. In her eyes, your ability to enforce your will upon others was equivalent to your value, without which you were nothing. For the first time in her life, Flare was the one on the controlling end of the proverbial whip.

But this boy... he was violating the cornerstone of that belief right before her eyes.

Flare watched as the blonde girl fell to her knees, exhaustion and injury overcoming her ability to keep herself upright. The feeling of satisfaction from overcoming her opponent had rushed through her veins upon the declaration of her victory... but it was short lived. Before her vindictive gloating could commence she was greeted with the site of her opponents' rose-haired team mate rushing to her aid. He cradled her bruised body in his arms, his eyes brimming with concern and anger.

As the crimson haired witches' gaze briefly flickered towards the rest of Fairy Tail, her already fading smugness was transformed into awe. On virtually everyone she saw; the dragonslayer's expression was displayed in various degrees across the faces of her opponent's guild-mates.

It was their looks, their expressions of concern that had first stricken her about Fairy Tail.

"... You did great Lucy, don't worry about it. Next time you'll win."

Flare's attention was brought back to the man before her, and it was hard to keep the gasp from slipping from her throat.

It was his tone and the care with which he held her... That sparked her interest in Natsu Dragneel.

She felt a twinge of... something in her gut as she watched him scoop the blonde girl up off the field and make his way to the infirmary.

Her eyes lingered on the doorway he exited through for a few moments longer. Realizing the judge was motioning for her to clear the field as well, Flare began to trek back towards her guild.

As she strode back to her so-called team-mates Flare wad deeply confused. Though she had lost, the blonde girl's team-mate had treated her as if she was precious cargo. The fact was that Flare had won (albeit because of her guild-mates but there was no way those Fairy Fails knew that). So why is it that even in her defeat, the buxom blonde was so warmly received?

"Flare"

The redhead was snapped out of her haze at the mention of her name, her eyes quickly locking onto Master Ivan's. Even with his helmet on, she could feel his hateful leer.

"That was pathetic, how could you be pushed so hard by that weakling?" Ivan towered above her, an immovable mass of violence and ambition whose wrath was simmering just beneath the surface.

Flare could feel nervousness beginning to pool in her stomach, she knew what that tone meant.

"When we get back to the Inn... you will be educated in your errors. I will not tolerate anything short of total domination against one of the Fairies."

Flare felt a cold sense of dread seep into her system, it was a feeling she was rather familiar with. She knew all to well what the meaning was behind Ivan's carefully chosen words.

Flare hazarded a glance over her shoulder, letting her gaze linger upon the doorway the Fire Dragon Slayer had walked through. Her line of vision was soon broken as she was escorted through the crowd to where her punishment was awaiting.

**(Scene Change)**

Flare sat patiently in the room Ivan had directed her to wait in, anxiety easing into her system. Her eyes were closed as she draw increasingly shaky breaths as she tried and failed to calm herself. She knew that Ivan intended to harm her, however; she wasn't exactly sure what method he was going to use.

Ivan had a knack for cruelty, blending emotional abuse with physical injuries and mind games. Throw in his ingenuity and dark features, you suddenly have a poster boy for torture.

That didn't bother Flare in particular though, she was no stranger to pain and suffering. She had been on the receiving end of Ivan's rage multiple times, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that tonight would be different.

"Wake up darling."

Flare's eyes reluctantly drifted open and settled upon Ivan's imposing frame. She watched as he walked into the room with a towel, a lacrima, and a simple bucket.

Flare watched as Ivan set the objects down near a solitary chair in the corner of the room before he walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. His finger drifted across her plump lips and his gaze hungrily scanned her flesh before a cruel grin broke his stony expression.

Flare shivered, Ivan's gaze was full of anger and lust, a combination she had unfortunately seen too many times.

"Walk over to the chair Flare, and strap yourself in."

Flare was frozen in place with the rapidly escalating fear she could feel surging through her veins. The Icy grip of emotion making her muscles as rigid as steel despite the consequences.

Ivan waited for only a few more seconds before his false smile turned into a scowl and the hand that had been gently caressing her face mere moments before was brought across her cheek at blinding speed. The force of the blow caused Flare to cry out involuntarily, tears springing to her eyes as the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth and dribbled over her already ruby painted lips.

"DO NOT disobey me woman, you know what will happen if you do."

Flare forced herself to move despite her near paralyzing fear, hesitantly walking over to the wooden chair and securing the straps around her ankles and waist.

Ivan watched with cool eyes as she did so, walking over to her and putting her wrists in the remaining straps. He stepped back and swept his gaze over her again, his growing erection beginning to form a telltale tent in his pants.

Flare felt the lethargic resignation she had developed from years of torment begin to settle in, a sign of her already broken spirit accepting her lot in life. Flare tried to let her mind escape to somewhere else; but the only thoughts she could conjure were other times were she had been punished by Ivan and others like him from her past.

Ivan loved this part, almost as much as the end result. The anticipation was roaring in his veins as this woman was before him, captive, trembling in fear, and completely at his mercy.

His hands left his sides as he again strode forward, his building excitement leading him to rip the tattered dress she wore, exposing her marred flesh for his greedy eyes. Continuing upon their path, he slid his hands over her breasts; moaning lowly as he dipped his head to lay kisses upon them with abandon. The clasp on her bra was soon rendered useless as he snapped the protective covering; his manhood throbbing in response as her breasts freely spilled out.

Ivan's hand dove into his pants, roughly stroking his hard length as he returned to her breasts, suckling upon their rosy peaks as his tongue lavished attention upon them.

Despite the tears that had long ago welled up within the corners of her dull eyes, Flare could't help the involuntary moan that slipped from her lips. Her salty tears began to spill even more freely as disgust and bile welled up within her throat, sobs beginning to drift from her bruised lips as Ivan pleased himself with her ample bust. She hated the fact that it felt so good... that even her own body was betraying her as if the universe was determined to isolate her in this world.

"MMMm... If I had more time i'd fuck you right now bitch, but you won't have such pleasure tonight."

Ivan's hand continued to pump relentlessly as he leaned his head back and groaned at the approach of his release. He continued in such a manner for only a few more moments before he gasped and his movement stilled. The force of his orgasm overtook him, and his spunk painted the stomach and breasts of Flare.

Catching his breath, Ivan withdrew his hand and wiped it on his pants before pulling a hidden lever on the side of the chair, which caused it to lay flat horizontally. He walked over to the bucket full of items he had brought into the room, and walked back over to Flare.

The woman herself felt her heart thundering in her chest at this point, tears of shame freely rolling down her cheeks. Her blurred vision could still make out the form of Ivan looming over her, though all his movement had stopped.

"You should consider yourself lucky Flare, I cannot afford to have unexplained injuries marring your flesh now, so i'll have to take a... more gentle approach this time around. I don't want those damn councilman asking any unnecessary questions."

Ivan took the Lacrima out of the bucket and opened up the towel before unfolding it and lying it across her face. He began to faintly glow with magic power before the Lacrima in his hand responded, faintly humming with power.

"From this moment on you will learn, to never disappoint me again."

He raised his hand over Flare's head, before water began to pour out of the orb in a small torrent, dousing her covered face. Almost immediately, Flare began to violently struggle, jerking against her restraints and trying in vain to turn her head away. Though it only lasted for seconds, it felt as if it had been decades to the strained woman upon the bench.

Soon enough, the flow of water stopped and Ivan temporarily removed the towel. Flare began to take deep gulps of air, gasping for breath and coughing up the water that had managed to find its way into her lungs.

Ivan waited patiently for the moment that Flare's breathing began to stabilize before he laid the wet towel across her face and once again lifted the Lacrima over her head as water once again began to pour onto the cloth.

This process would be repeated dozens of times for hours that night, by the end, Flare had been little more than a sobbing mess, left naked in her room and denied any food or clean clothing till morning.

As she laid upon the table, merciful darkness began creeping into her vision. The last thing Flare envisioned before sleep claimed her, were the soft loving eyes of Natsu Dragneel.

The question as to why, would be the ignition point of the change of events that would forever alter her life.

**(Chapter End)**

Brief i'm aware. For those of you following my other stories, don't despair. I know I've been updating extremely slowly, and will continue to do so for the foreseeable future. But i've no desire to abandon my budding works, rest assured they will all be updated when I have the time. I'm an extremely busy person now-a-days unfortunately :/ Kind of coincided with my decision to delve into fanficiton, which is unfortunate. But updates are indeed coming!

Anyway, read & review. I've no idea how my tales are being received if I don't get any feedback ^_^ Don't be shy!


End file.
